(1) Field
The present disclosure relates to schemes for synchronizing networked stations using a combination of data messages and hardware pulses.
(2) Description of Related Art
A variety of schemes for synchronizing networked stations are presently available. For example, Network Time Protocol (NTP) synchronization schemes may be used to synchronize networked stations. Many of these schemes are based on transmitting data messages from a master station to networked slave stations, where the data messages include synchronization time data. These schemes may be adversely affected by network message propagation delay(s), thereby inhibiting their utility.